


Just a Girl

by ElizabethWilde



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Bonding, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, Humor, Songfic, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-05
Updated: 2001-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10088168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethWilde/pseuds/ElizabethWilde
Summary: When Logan returns to the school, Rogue has to make him see how much she's changed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The song used is, not surprisingly, "Just a Girl" by No Doubt.

Take this pink ribbon off my eyes.  
I'm exposed  
And it's no big surprise  
Don't you think I know  
Exactly where I stand?  
This world is forcing me  
To hold your hand

'Cause I'm just a girl, little ol' me  
Don't let me out of your sight.  
I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite  
So don't let me have any rights.  
Oh... I've had it up to here!

Logan came back two weeks ago. At first, I was so happy I just about hugged all the air out of 'im. He thought it was funny, and we picked up like it hadn't been three years since I laid eyes on him. He'd been in my head the whole time, so it didn't seem like it had been that long mostly. Seemed like it sometimes. Sometimes I missed him like crazy. Mostly I felt like he was still there.

Having him back, in the flesh, handsome as I remembered him was special. And he wouldn't take back the dog tags. He wanted me to keep them. That gave me hope. So long as I have these tags, I have some sort of mystical power over him. He can't abandon me completely when I've got them around my neck. That may sound silly, but it helps me sleep at night.

I didn't expect him to come back in full-on father mode, though. I didn't even notice rightoff. I knew he spent all the time he could with me, but I did the same with him. I knew he watched me most of the time, but so did I. I almost felt like if I stopped watching, he wouldn't be there anymore. I also noticed that he seemed edgy whenever I would leave to go to classes, annoyed, like it bothered him that I would be somewhere out of range of his watchful presence.

"Logan, I don't need a bodyguard," I assured him jokingly. "If anybody messes with me, I either fly away or beat the hell out of 'em or rip off a glove and slap them on the cheek. Okay?"

He'd mumbled something non-committal and let me leave without argument the next time.

The moment that I step outside  
So many reasons  
For me to run and hide.  
I can't do the little things  
I hold so dear  
'Cause it's all those little things  
That I fear

'Cause I'm just a girl,  
I'd rather not be  
'Cause they won't let me drive  
Late at night.  
I'm just a girl,  
Guess I'm some kind of freak  
'Cause they all sit and stare  
With their eyes.  
I'm just a girl,  
Take a good look at me  
Just your typical prototype.  
Oh... I've had it up to here!  
Oh... am I making myself clear?

I'm just a girl  
I'm just a girl in the world...  
That's all that you'll let me be!

Last night he really ticked me off. Logan ticked me off. Didn't think that'd ever happen, really. Of course, maybe there's a bit more of his temper clinging up in my brain than I'd like to admit. I dunno. All I know is that I went out with Bobby and Kitty and John and Remy, one of the new guys, and we stayed out late. Real late. Late enough that Remy had to pick the lock on the gate to get us back inside.

I knew already that we'd all five of us catch hell from Professor Xavier the next day, but as I made my way up to my room, a voice growled, "Where the hell've you been, Marie?"

I froze like I was some escaping prisoner who'd gotten caught in a searchlight. "We were out," I finally managed in something close to a casual tone as I turned to face Logan. "Just needed some time away from the mansion is all." I shut up then, realizing that at twenty years old, I sure as shit didn't need to explain myself to anybody in the middle of the night when all I wanted to do was sleep.

"It's awful late."

I shrugged. "Yeah, guess so." I could feel Logan's frown even though I couldn't see it in the black hallway. "Ah'm going to bed, Logan. G'night."

"You shouldn't stay out so late, especially not with those guys," he complained as I began to walk away.

I could feel my shoulders tensing, my fists clenching, but I remained silent. After all, he meant well. He'd promised to protect me, and he takes the duty seriously. Although I've never thought of my friends as particularly dangerous. He's just looking out for me. Problem is, I don't need protecting anymore.

I'm just a girl, living in captivity.  
Your rule of thumb  
Makes me worry some.  
I'm just a girl, what's my destiny?  
What I've succumbed to  
Is making me numb  
I'm just a girl, my apologies.  
What I've become is so burdensome  
I'm just a girl, lucky me.  
Twiddle-dum there's no comparison.

Oh... I've had it up to...  
Oh... I've had it up to...  
Oh... I've had it up to here.

The last straw came yesterday. Remy and I were out in the garden talking. Now I know Remy's a flirt and he'll hit on anything that moves. Doesn't mean it isn't flattering as all get-out. He's awful cute, and I enjoy the attention. But I can't make it easy for him, so we spend half our time play-fighting.

"Just one kiss, petite," Remy had begged, only half-serious.

I held back a laugh and sent him a glare. "If Ah was gonna kiss somebody, don't ya think Ah can do better'n you, Cajun?"

"Ain't nobody better than Gambit," he replied with the devilish smile that makes me weak in the knees every damn time I see it.

"That so?"

He reached for me and I stepped away, his hand barely brushing my cloak. "Sure is, chere."

"Uh-huh." 

Remy tried to reach for me again and suddenly out of nowhere somebody grabbed him by the trenchcoat and slammed him up against the wall. Logan. "Leave 'er alone!"

"Logan! DAMMIT! Let him down RIGHT NOW!"

I don't guess he's ever heard me that mad or that loud and he did. Remy brushed off his coat and glared at Logan. "He a friend of yours, chere?"

"Yeah. Old friend. Remy, you mind if Ah have a little talk with Logan? I'll meet ya back inside in just a bit." I smiled gratefully when he nodded and stalked back into the mansion. Then it was just me and Logan and our tempers. "What the hell was that?"

"I was just-"

"Just roughin' up one of my best friends! What's the matter with you anyway?" 

"Marie, I was just lo-"

"DON'T! Not if this is the way you're gonna do it. Ah haven't said anythin' because Ah know ya mean well, but Ah can't stand it! Ah'm a woman, Logan, not a little girl. Ah grew up. Ah know you didn't see it happening-wish you had-but ya still need ta accept it." My anger was gone by then, mostly. I just wanted him to listen to me. "Please, Logan, either be my friend or let me alone."

I could tell by the set of his jaw that I had gotten my message across. What I hadn't expected were the tears standing in his eyes and the choked edge in his voice. "You're right. I wasn't here, so I don't understand. I just keep thinking of you as that cold, desperate little girl who hid in my trailer all those years ago. I never meant to hurt you, Marie."

"Oh, Lord, Logan." I put my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest. "Ah didn't mean to hurt you either. We've just both changed, and we've gotta deal with it. Maybe," I ventured quietly, "we can deal with it together?"

I felt his arms go around me and knew it was okay. "Damn well better be together." 

Now all we've gotta do is learn to live together as we are without strangling each other or killing anyone around us. Pity the people around us.


End file.
